


How Shuzo Became Famous

by Frederic



Category: Show By Rock!!, Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Shuzo Became Famous

Shuzo stared hard at his reflection, turning a lock of freshly-dyed pink hair between two slender fingertips. He looked lovely, he had to admit. Whereas he had always considered his features too soft and feminine for the visual kei scene, it seemed as though they were perfectly suited for the looks of an idol.

Stepping back from the mirror, he turned this way and that, inspecting his body from a multitude of angles. The outfit he had been given hugged the gentle curves of his waist, really complementing each contour. The ruffled collar of his shirt framed his face beautifully and his tights accented his shapely thighs. He was truly a sight to behold, if he said so himself.

With a deep breath exhaled as a long sigh, he smoothed down the front of his jacket in an attempt to quell his nerves. He took one last look at himself and stepped out of the dressing room and into the posh sitting room in which his manager was waiting.

“Oh, Shuzo. It really suits you.” The man said with a lecherous grin. “Come over here let me see you a little closer.”

Shuzo obeyed, doing his best to give the man a smile although there was no mistaking the predatory look in the middle-aged man’s eyes.

“You look really good. Just like a prince.” His manager cupped Shuzo’s soft, pale cheek in one of his thick, stubby hands while Shuzo fought the urge to fidget away.

“Thank you, sir. I’m happy everything seems to be working out.”

“Mmhm. Why don’t you give me a kiss? Just a little ‘thank you’ kiss.”

Gathering his courage, Shuzo leaned in to press his lips against the man’s. But the kiss was anything other than little, as his manager plunged his eager tongue into Shuzo’s mouth, seeming to almost fill the small space. Shuzo choked back his gag reflex, letting his manager do as he pleased. He did owe him a lot after all, it wasn’t a lie…

Mercifully, the kiss ended, but Shuzo’s relief was short-lived.

“Why don’t we see exactly what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours. Surely it can’t only be good for singing and kissing. Hmm?”

Shuzo knew what that meant. He wasn’t stupid. Forcing a smile to cover up his grimace of disgust, Shuzo sank to his knees, already noticing the strong scent wafting up from between the man’s legs.

He cupped the man’s erection through his pants, looking up to his face every now and then to judge how he was doing as the man muttered little words of encouragement. But soon, simple touches weren’t enough and his manager was growing impatient.

“Alright sweetie, your hand is nice, but I believe I told you I wanted to see what your mouth was capable of.”

“R-right. I’m sorry sir.”

Obediently, Shuzo unzipped the man’s trousers, pulling his pants and underwear down enough to free his bulging, engorged cock.

Shuzo was intimidated. Sure, Rom was well-endowed but they had only fooled around a handful of times and needless to say, his manager’s dick was proportionate to his rotund frame. He wrapped a hand around it, more to gauge the size than anything, marveling at how white and small his fingers looked set against the backdrop of the man’s dark, reddish cock.

Brushing his hair behind his ear and taking a deep breath, Shuzo leaned forward, licking only the tip at first as he hoped to adjust to the rank flavor.

“So pretty… Such a good boy. Isn’t that right, Shuzo-kun?” The man encouraged, petting Shuzo’s back-to-blonde hair.

Shuzo didn’t answer him with words. Instead he opened his mouth, taking the man’s dick in as far as he could, sucking as he pulled his head back. His lips were wrapped taut around the man’s throbbing member as he sucked with all of his might. Absently, he prayed that if he did a good job at oral that would be the only thing he’d have to do. For tonight at least.

But of course that wasn’t to be the case. His manager stopped him after a few moments (before he had even tried to deepthroat). 

“Very good. You’re a very good boy. But now it’s time for the main act. You’re excited, aren’t you? You can’t wait to feel good too I bet.” He pulled on Shuzo’s hand, making him stand in front of him so he could fumble with the fastenings on his poofy prince pants.

“It’s funny. We made such a spectacle of you trying on your concert outfit only to have you take it off almost immediately.”

Once he got Shuzo naked from the waist down, he had him rest his hands on the couch cushions, feet still on the ground so that his ass was at a perfectly accessible angle.

“You know, Shuzo-kun, out of all the idols I’ve broken in you have to be the cutest. How about you become Judas’ top star?” He laughed, although he was dead serious.

“I-I’d be very grateful, sir.” Having a conversation while his nether regions were bared to a man he hardly knew was an odd experience. Although the conversation died when the man squirted some lube onto his fingertips and started to run the slick substance against Shuzo’s tight hole.

Slowly, with surprising gentleness, the man penetrated Shuzo’s ass with one of his beefy fingers. Shuzo grit his teeth, willing himself to remain in his vulnerable position with his tail up and out of the way no matter how badly he wanted to run or fight.

“So warm inside… And so tight. But you aren’t a virgin are you?”

“No, sir.”

“I didn’t think so.”

And with that he added another finger, making Shuzo feel a splitting pain that ran all the way up his spine. He tried to bite back his groan of discomfort, but it was useless.

His manager worked the two fingers inside of him, stretching the barely-used entrance to its limit before fingering him at a moderate pace, Much to Shuzo’s embarrassment, it started to feel good and he became semi-erect.

“Are you ready for me? I don’t think I can wait any longer. Your ass is just begging to be fucked, I really wish you could see it…”

Shuzo hung his head in shame, hating to admit that maybe he was right on some level.

The fingers were removed and lube was generously applied to his manager’s cock, and suddenly the hefty thing was pressing against Shuzo’s resistant hole. But with enough even pressure, the muscles finally gave and he slid in smoothly until his balls were resting against Shuzo’s soft skin.

“This is amazing. You feel it too, don’t you?” He reached around, grabbing Shuzo’s own dick and giving it a few quick tugs, bringing him from semi-hard to fully erect with minimal effort.

“Yes s-sir… It feels good.” He hated himself for only half-lying.

His manager grinned, all-too-pleased with Shuzo’s demure behavior. The little slut was so desperate for fame he was sure he could get him to do anything he thought up. He grabbed one of Shuzo’s hips and with his other hand grabbed the base of his fluffy cat tail, using both for leverage as he started to move inside of the boy.

The slight pain only seemed to magnify Shuzo’s pleasure however, and when his manager started hitting his g-spot he moaned shamelessly, arching his back and moving to meet the thrusts. He felt like he needed it deeper and at this point he didn’t think it was possible to feel any more shame, so he just rolled with it.

The man picked up the pace, grabbing one of Shuzo’s plush thighs, lifting so his foot was now on the couch which caused his ass to be spread even wider. Soon the man was ramming him so hard that a wet, slapping sound could be heard over Shuzo’s moans of intense pleasure.

“Fuck… your voice is beautiful even when you’re doing something like this. I knew I had an eye for talent.” He moved his hand to one of Shuzo’s asscheeks, squeezing and kneading the pale flesh for a moment before giving it a few little spanks.

It felt too good. All of it felt extremely pleasureable and Shuzo could feel his ass throbbing and clenching around the intruding organ as his orgasm approached. With a loud cry, his cum spurted out onto the expensive couch in front of him as his body’s spasming milked his manager’s cock to completion, burning spurts of seed being deposited deep in Shuzo’s waiting ass.

His manager held him up by the hips for a few moments, but pulled out without warning once he was done.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up? I have high hopes for you, Shuzo-kun. Don’t disappoint me.” 

He surveyed his work. The small, blonde catboy was slumped forward against the couch, still breathing hard in his afterglow. The pieces of his costume that were still on him were wrinkled and askew, in danger of getting stained from the cum that was starting to leak out of his abused hole.

“I won’t disappoint you, sir. I’ll make you proud.”


End file.
